


I am nothing for you, but i still love you (Jestem niczym dla ciebie, ale wciąż cię kocham).

by Saphira849



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, FF, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphira849/pseuds/Saphira849
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zawsze był przy nim, bo go kochał. Nie zmieniło się nic. Wciąż wybacza mu wszystko, bo przecież nie istnieje żaden powód do miłości. Mimo, że nienawidzi tego uczucia, to nic nie może zmienić. W końcu po co zostawiać kogoś kto kocha cię z wzajemnością? - Zayn wierzy, że Liam kiedyś się zmieni. Miłość jest ślepa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am nothing for you, but i still love you (Jestem niczym dla ciebie, ale wciąż cię kocham).

Pamiętam jak spotkałem cię po raz pierwszy.

_Miło cię poznać._

Trzy słowa, tak często używane przez innych, a jednak urzekły mnie. Wypowiedziałeś je takim słodkim tonem, że po prostu od razu moje serce zabiło mocniej. Teraz zastanawiam się czy te słowa cokolwiek jeszcze dla ciebie znaczą. Wiesz, ja rozumiem, że ty nie masz pojęcia jak szybko się przywiązuję. Nie masz pojęcia jak rani mnie to, że powoli o mnie zapominasz. Proszę, powiedz mi… Czy ja kiedykolwiek coś dla ciebie znaczyłem? Czy w ogóle byłem dla ciebie kimś więcej? Czy może byłem tylko kolegą, którego mogłeś porzucić w każdym momencie, według każdej zachcianki?

_To boli._

Boli mnie to, że nie odpowiedziałeś. Nie przyszedłeś wtedy, gdy tego potrzebowałem. Poprosiłem cię tylko o jedną rzecz, wiesz? Jedną rzecz, która uczyniłaby mnie szczęśliwym w tym dniu i przeniosłaby się na kolejne. Chciałem tylko cię zobaczyć. Popatrzeć w twoje sarnie oczy, na twój lekki męski zarost i brązowe zwichrzone włosy oraz stwierdzić czy potrafię zakochać się w tobie ponownie.

_A mimo tego ty nie przyszedłeś._

Rozumiem, że mogłeś nie wiedzieć, że sprawi mi to ból. Jednak… Czy naprawdę zaszkodziłoby ci to krótkie spotkanie? Straciłbyś minuty swojego jakże cennego życia? A może byłeś zajęty przymilaniem się do jakiejś dziewczyny, czy chłopaka? Nie potrafię odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie. Jednak nawet, gdyby okazało się, że byłeś zajęty flirtowaniem z kimś innym to nie potrafiłbym być na ciebie zły. Kocham cię za mocno. I nadal nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. Podobno **nie istnieje żaden powód do miłości.** Uważam te słowa, za gówno. Zbyt mocno wyrażają moje uczucia.

_Nienawidzę tej popieprzonej miłości._

Muszę patrzeć jak “rozmawiasz” z innymi. Jak to wymieniasz się z nimi uśmiechami, jak poznajecie swoje imię, czy jak w końcu dochodzi do dotyku. W takich momentach czuję się bezradny. Nie potrafię się ruszyć, nie mogę nic zrobić. Zawsze, ale to zawsze czekam aż ty wykonasz krok. Czekam na to aż odejdziesz od tych **idiotów** i podejdziesz do mnie. Czasem to robisz. Odchodzisz i przytulasz mnie, mówiąc jak ci przykro, a ja znowu ci wybaczam.

_Jednak nie zawsze do mnie wracasz._

Ignorujesz mnie, a ja to rozumiem, mimo że nie powinienem. Wiesz dlaczego? W takich chwilach po prostu myślę nad tym jak dużo nas dzieli. Zdecydowanie za dużo. Ja jestem po prostu inny i mimo tego, że chciałbym abyś zrozumiał na czym ta inność polega to, to się nigdy nie uda. Tobie nie zależy. Nie chcesz mnie poznać. To znowu ja przywiązałem się do pieprzonych słów, które wypowiedziałeś, gdy spotkaliśmy się pierwszy raz. “Przejdziemy przez to razem” - teraz zastanawiam się tylko czy wiesz co te “razem” oznacza. Naprawdę, nienawidzę tego, że niektóre słowa robią mi za dużą nadzieję, jednak nikt jeszcze tego nie zauważył. Nie uwierzysz, ale…

_Miałem nadzieję, że ty to zrobisz._

Czy muszę dużo mówić? Znowu się zawiodłem. Nadal udawałem cieszącego się z byle czego chłopaka, mającego wieczny uśmiech na twarzy. I tylko jedno pytanie krążyło mi ciągle po głowie… Dlaczego nie mogę być sobą? 

_Znowu jestem głupi. Przecież wiem dlaczego._

Ty tego nie lubisz. Nie lubisz, gdy jestem sobą i mimo tego, że nie wypowiedziałeś swoich myśli na głos, ja to wiem. Znam cię. Będąc z tobą na początku naszej znajomości “zakładałem” swoją maskę, tę szczęśliwą, którą uważałeś za prawdziwą. Myślałem, ze mogę ci zaufać. Byleś taki… miły i opiekuńczy. Zawsze wszystkim pomagałeś. Nie wiedziałem tylko jednego.

_Ty też nosiłeś swoją maskę._

Kryłeś swoje egocentryczne, manipulujące i bezczelne oblicze, które poznałem, gdy zdecydowałem się zrzucić swoją nieprawdziwą twarz. Pokazałem prawdziwego siebie, a ty zacząłeś mnie unikać aż do momentu, gdy rozpocząłeś mnie wykorzystywać dowiedziawszy się o moich uczuciach. Moje rzeczywiste ja mnie zgubiło.

_Co z tego, że inni mówią, iż warto być sobą?_

Nie mogę być sobą jeżeli osoba, którą kocham tego nie chce. Przecież kocham cię, będę kimś kogo ty będzie chciał. Będę miły, zawsze uśmiechnięty, skrywający wszystkie smutki w sobie. Często słyszałem jak mówiłeś mi, że z uśmiechem jestem piękny. Wierzyłem ci i nadal wierzę. Wiem też, że dla ciebie jestem nikim.

Jestem niczym dla ciebie, ale wciąż cię kocham i nie potrafię cię opuścić. Nigdy nie będę potrafił, więc po prostu zostanę przy tobie i postaram się być twoim ideałem.

_Wszystko dla ciebie, Kochany._

W końcu mojemu ciału nigdy się nie oprzesz. Będziesz wracać po każdym przypadkowym seksie do mnie, aby ponownie mnie pieprzyć. Lubisz to, prawda? Patrzenie na moje umięśnione, pokryte tatuażami ciało wijące się pod tobą sprawia ci przyjemność? Wiem, że tak.

Wiem, że uwielbiasz, gdy klęczę przed tobą obejmując wargami twojego twardego penisa, a moje kruczoczarne włosy poruszają się wraz ze mną w rytm twoich pchnięć. Lubisz, kiedy się krztuszę, starając się utrzymać całą twoją długość w gardle. Sprawia ci to satysfakcję, a ja nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że mi jej nie sprawia. Twój widok, gdy dochodzisz powoduje u mnie radość, bo wiem, że ty jesteś szczęśliwy.

_Ty nazywasz to pieprzeniem._

Ja w myślach nazywam to kochaniem. To moje myśli. Nie słyszysz i nie widzisz ich. W nich nawet mogę umierać i uśmiechać się na zewnątrz do ciebie, jednak to nie jest ważne. Nigdy nie będzie, bo chcę tylko jednego, a żeby to mieć nie mogę pokazać mojego prawdziwego smutku. Wiesz czego chcę, prawda? Jestem pewien, że wiesz, ale twój wzrok mi mówi, że mam to powiedzieć. Chcesz zobaczyć moją uległość.

Dobrze. Dam ci to. W końcu cię kocham, dlatego powtórzę to, co zawsze chodzi mi po głowie, dręcząc nieustannie.

_Po prostu ze mną zostań._


End file.
